


RWBY: Team KRSBN

by YoungWolf117



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungWolf117/pseuds/YoungWolf117
Summary: RWBY y JNPR son los dos equipos protagonistas, pero ¿que pasaría si hubiera habido otro equipo importante estudiando para ser cazadores en Beacon?, ¿Como afectaría esto la historia completa?.Una épica historia que relata las aventuras del equipo KRSBN, Acción, Drama, Amor, Miedo, Tristeza, no se puede saber lo que se encontrara en la historia.La historia generalmente no afectara el canon, tratare de no cambiar muchas cosas, seguiré en lo posible todo el canon, pero habrá capítulos en los que solo se vera al equipo KRSBN y su historia, al menos en lo que sera los 2 primeros volúmenes, puede que tengamos capítulos con temáticas extra, pero cualquier aclaración se hará en los respectivos capítulos.Espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por leer.





	1. White Trailer

Blauent I

 

Me desperté de golpe por el sonido de una trompeta, al principio me asuste y tome a wildwind a toda prisa mientra intentaba pararme solo para ser recibido por un frío piso de metal al enredarme con las cobijas.

'Cierto, ahora lo recuerdo' dije mientras me paraba y sentía el duro golpe que me di en la cara, 'espero que eso no deje un marca' pensé al mismo tiempo que ponía a wildwind, mi preciada espada bastarda regalo de mi padre junto al buró cerca de la cama, anoche la había colocado junto a mi guantelete Regen el cual había construido yo mismo hace ya un año.

"Parece que al fin llegamos a patch" había estado ya en este barco durante un mes desde que había salido del puerto en mistral, me gusta el mar, pero después de un mes encerrado en una pequeña habitación como esta y sin nada más que hacer más que ver el horizonte como si fuera aquel protagonista en esa película de naves espaciales uno se empieza a aburrir bastante.

'Al menos podré ir a estirar mis piernas y comprar comida de verdad' pensé, aún faltaban algunas horas de viaje en barco para llegar a Vale, pero los almacenes deben ser descargados y cargados nuevamente, por lo que nos daba a los pasajeros unas cuantas horas para salir del barco.

Con mis oídos pude escuchar que ya estaban atracando por lo que ya podía salir, y con mi olfato podía oler todos los mariscos preparados solo a unos metros del puerto.

"Al menos ser mitad lobo tiene sus ventajas en ocasiones" pensé al salir de mi habitación, note que algunos marineros y pasajeros se me quedaban viendo 'como si nunca hubieran visto a un fauno', ya me había acostumbrado a esas miradas desde temprana edad y me había dejado de importar hace unos pocos años, así que solo lo deje pasar y baje del barco.

……………………………

Después de una rica comida decidí ir a pasear por el bosque un rato, necesitaba despejarme y estar solo unos buenos minutos antes de tener que volver a esa lata de sardinas andante, y solo caminar me podía ayudar en estos momentos.

‘No puedo creer que realmente esté tan cerca de estudiar en Beacon’ había atravesado mucho para lograr esto, y a pesar de todo la dedicación que le daba, tuve que tener un golpe de suerte para tener esta oportunidad y no la pensaba dejar pasar.

“Me pregunto que habrá visto en mi el director Ozpin” me descubrí diciendo al empezar a recordar cómo había sido ese dia…

 

***************  
Me había despertado ese día como cualquier otro, empezando mi rutina del día en la granja, desde ir a dar de comer a los animales y revisar los cultivos, era algo que ya se me hacía indiferente, aburrido, pero de alguna manera le tenía un cariño especial, después de todo, no es como si tuviera algo mejor.

Al terminar todos mis deberes fui a desayunar, con mi familia la cual ya había terminado sus deberes igual que yo.

“Blauent, ¿podrías ir a la ciudad para comprar algunas cosas que necesito para la casa?” me pidió mi Madre, al mismo instante que mis orejas de lobo se levantaban, y mi hermano me volteaba a ver sabiendo el porqué lo hacía

“Lo hace apropósito” le dije a mi hermano por medio de mi semblanza. 

Ya hace algunas semanas que había empezado a mandarme a estas horas a tareas al azar que me llevarían un buen rato hasta que tenga más deberes que hacer, 

‘Je, pues tendrá que esperar un día mas mi entrenamiento’ ella no quiere que sea un cazador y no le importa que lo sepa, al menos siempre habrá un año siguiente para hacer el examen….. siempre y cuando también tenga el dinero, después de todo ellos no me iban a pagar mi escuela, mi madre nunca dejaría que mi padre me ayudara.

“Claro, salgo después de cambiarme” dije mientras tomaba la lista de lo que debía comprar, el dinero y subía a mi cuarto, pensaba llevar mi espada y guantelete para al menos así practicar lo que pudiera…. claro que iba a salir por mi ventana para que ella no viera.

‘Bueno, todo listo’ dije al verme al espejo, mi ropa que me gustaba mas usar o como le gustaba decirle, “mi ropa de cazador” que consiste en un par de vans rojos, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa gris que tenía de estampado un lobo y la frase ‘hungry like a wolf’ “si ellos creen que ser fauno me va a detener, entonces les mostrare que es lo que me hace mas fuerte” me decía al usarla, y para finalizar una chamarra azul estilo universitaria. una vez acabado mi vestimenta y mi guantelete y espada en su lugar salí por mi ventana.

Todo había transcurrido como siempre, aburrido y sin nada extraño, hasta que vi el humo a lo lejos

“¿Qué está pasando?” dije mientras empezaba a correr, no era normal un incendio ‘solo puede significar una cosa’ GRIMMS

*Empieza a sonar Broken Bones by Birds of Tokyo*

Salí corriendo a toda velocidad a donde parecía provenir el fuego ‘Parece que este va a ser después de todo mi mejor entrenamiento en mi vida’ nunca había enfrentado a más de un grimm, y siempre había estado mi padre cuidándome la espalda y a juzgar por los gritos había más de un beowolf.  
“Bueno… a empezar”grite mientras con mi espada mataba a un beowolf y le disparaba una bala de fuego a un boarbatusk. ‘2 menos’ empece a correr y me encontré con 5 creeps ‘mierda’.

Dispare una bala congeladora que inmovilizó a 2 creeps y transforme a mi guantelete regen a modo escudo, justo antes que uno de esos grimm me golpeara, contraataque con mi espada wildwind acabando con el, salte hacia atrás para esquivar la embestida de otro y al caer pude asesinar al otro creep libre y uno congelado, pero demasiado tarde ya que el otro creep congelado se había liberado y al que había esquivado saltando me embistió en la espalda lanzándome contra una pared.

“Puede que el aura me proteja, pero definitivamente no protegerá mi orgullo” dije en un tono sarcástico “pero lo bueno es que nadie los protege a ustedes” grité al lanzarme a ellos, golpeando a uno con el escudo para alejarlo y matando al otro con un fuerte swing de mi espada, volviendo a regen a modo pistola dispare una bala común al último acabando con el.

“El que sigue” pensé mientras subía a un techo para buscar mas grimm, los gritos habían empezado a parar por lo que sabía que la gente había llegado al refugio de la ciudad, debieron quedar algunos con muy mala fortuna. ‘oohh’

Fue lo único que pude decir al ver a un policía de la ciudad ser asesinado por un deathstalker, no era demasiado grande como los había visto en Internet, pero demonios…. cómo iba a matar esa cosa.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver a una niña llorando enfrente el grimm ‘o no… eso si que no’ pensé mientras me lanzaba justo a tiempo para detener su aguijón con mi escudo. 

“Rápido!!! corre!!” le dije a través de mi Shadow Voice, la niña corrió enseguida tirando su pequeño oso de peluche. “bien, en que estábamos?” dije mientras giraba y golpeaba al enorme grimm en su aguijón lastimandolo en su arma mortal mientras yo lo encaraba, esperaba que todas esas horas de estudios sirvieran de algo.

El deathstalker no esperó mucho y me atacó con sus pinzas, yo salte y después bloquee un ataque más de su aguijón con mi escudo y con mi espada ataque a uno de sus ojos, me impulse en su pinza y me aleje varios metros para respirar, nunca había peleado tanto tiempo y me empezaba a cobrar factura, y no es como que un deathstalker sea muy débil como para resistir sin usar mucha energía un golpe de su aguijón, corrió hacia mi y le disparé unas cuantas balas, cuando se acercó me deslicé por debajo quedando atrás de él, con exito corte una de sus patas dejándolo lastimado, pero no me espere el golpe que me llegó de su pinza el cual me lanzo volando y haciendo que perdiera mi espada. 

‘Eso no es nada bueno’ me levante lo mas rápido posible y le dispare balas de fuego, pero eso no lo detuvo “oye no te tenías que enojar” le dije al momento que me lance a un lado y recupere mi espada pero en ese momento el Grimm me ataco con su pinza, logre cubrirme con mi escudo pero esta vez no fue suficiente mi fuerza y una vez más volé y caí fuertemente al piso, estaba seguro que no me quedaba mucha aura, por lo que me debía cuidar. Como si el Grimm leyera mis pensamientos volvió a atacar y apenas logré desviar su ataque con mi espada, al girar pude con mi espada lastimarle su pinza izquierda y dejarlo bastante herido, el problema es que me atacó con la otra apretándome y drenando lo ultimo de mi aura, después de liberarme al enterrarle la espada y en un intento desesperado de evitar su aguijón con mi escudo escape, pero ya estaba demasiado cansado, no sabia cuanto mas podía resistir y además no tenía más aura que me protegiera.

‘Mis padres van a matarme si él no lo hace’ pensaba mientras tomaba mi última decisión…. una última carga para acabar con su aguijón y poder enfrentarlo sin miedo, pero cuando estaba a unos 10 metros de él, un hombre con un bastón salió del un costado y mató al Grimm tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, cuando vi quien era no me lo podía creer, el director de Beacon Academy estaba enfrente de mi.

“Pensé que necesitarías un poco de ayuda” dijo él en un tono que pareciera que no estábamos en medio de una ciudad destruida.

“eeeh gracias” mencione tratando de recuperar mis pensamientos, no sabia que decir.

“Hiciste un gran trabajo aquí… ¿Estás en en la Academia Haven?”pregunto, pero algo en sus ojos me hizo sentir que él ya sabía la respuesta

“No… la verdad es que mi padre me a enseñado casi todo lo que sé” dije mirando al piso avergonzado, no sabía qué hacer, quería dormir por unas 50 horas. pero antes que pudiera responder la misma niña de antes llegó a abrazarse a mi pierna y empezó a llorar, al principio no supe qué hacer hasta que reaccione y me agache a consolarla, esto pareció ayudarle, con una idea en mente, fui con ella en mis brazos por su osito y se lo entregue, y le prometí que todo estaría bien, en ese mismo instante escuche un grito de una mujer.

“Hija!!!” gritó la que parecía ser su madre mientras llegaba y la tomaba en sus brazos, la niña parecía ya estar mejor, “¿que pasó?” le preguntó la señora junto con otras mil preguntas.

“El Cazador me protegió” respondió ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, pero para mi se sintió como lo mejor del mundo, me hizo sentir que todos los moretones de hoy valieron la pena.

“Muchísimas gracias!” me agradeció la señora mientras se iba a buscar a alguien, cuando me voltee vi que el Profesor Ozpin me entregaba un sobre.

“Espero contar con su presencia en el examen…. Cazador” dijo mientras iba caminando a una aeronave que acababa de aterrizar con médicos y militares, yo no me creía lo que me acababa de decir…

‘Parece que realmente fue un buen entrenamiento’

*************************************

Y así fue como había llegado aquí, en el sobre había un pase para poder tomar la aeronave en Vale que me llevaría a Beacon además de una ficha para poder hacer el examen, estaba bien guardado en mi chamarra en una bolsa hermética…. No iba a tomar riesgos.

Lo más difícil de todo fue superar a mi madre, pero con ayuda de mi hermano y   
mi padre pude venir, y mi padre me dijo que no me preocupara por el dinero, así que después de todo, solo tenia que pasar el examen para lograrlo.

Había seguido caminando unos minutos y cuando ya estaba caminando para volver al barco escuche algo, al principio pensé que solo era mi imaginación, pero después empece a escucharlo más fuerte, eran disparos, y no cualquier disparo, sonaba de un calibre alto, además que apestaba a Grimm, así que salí corriendo a la dirección de los disparos. No tarde mucho en encontrar el origen, pero no estaba preparado para lo que encontré, al principio vi a una mancha roja volando a toda velocidad enfrentando beowolfs por doquier, al acercarme vi que era una chica por lo que logré apreciar, cielos, usaba una guadaña, debe ser muy buena…. pero eran demasiado beowolfs, así que salí corriendo a ayudarla, no podía quedarme parado ahí viendo. al principio vi como ella se tensó al notar mi presencia en la contienda, pero después de unos minutos y de coordinarme con ella a través de mi semblanza, empezó a pelar igual de bien a como lo hacía antes de que llegara.

“Hey, nada mal rojita, eres buena con esa arma” le dije cuando en medio de la batalla terminamos espalda contra espalda disparando a todo beowolf que se nos acercara

“Jeje, gracias… tu tampoco te ves mal…. es decir no te mueves mal” dijo la pequeña chica de rojo algo distraída, cuando voltee a verla creí ver un poco de rojo en sus mejillas, ‘cielos, supongo que no está acostumbrada a ser elogiada, como yo, je, me agrada’ mientras me distraía con mis pensamientos no alcance a ver un beowolf que estaba demasiado cerca de mi, ella giró con su guadaña, esquivandome y al mismo tiempo matando al beowolf….. me quede sorprendido, realmente es buena. 

Por suerte ese era el último de ellos, había sido una batalla intensa, pero bastante divertida, nunca había peleado al lado de nadie así de bien. Cuando sentimos que el ambiente dejaba de sentirse peligroso, los dos nos miramos a los ojos y tras unos momentos… empezamos a reír muy fuertemente, ‘creo que ella lo disfruto tanto como yo’ después de algunos minutos de risas decidí presentarme.

“Blauent Blurgento, un gusto” me presente con una sonrisa.

“ru-Ruby, Ruby Rose” dijo con la misma sonrisa, otra vez note ese pequeño rojo en sus mejillas… le quedaba bien.

Después de platicar un rato, supe que ella estudiaba para ser cazadora, ahora mismo ella estudiaba en Signal, era 1 año menor que yo y ella misma había construido su arma!!! pasamos un rato elogiando el arma del otro, también se impresiono de que fuera en camino para mi examen en Beacon, me contó que su Hermana también lo haría y que le diría que me buscara.

“¿Qué???? enfrentaste solo al death stalker???” preguntó ella con entusiasmo al escuchar mi historia

“Si!!! fue difícil, no me gusto como acabo todo jeje pero oye! al menos aprendí un poco” dije algo nervioso, sabía que me faltaba mucho para realmente volver a intentar algo así.

“No te juzgues!!! hiciste lo que tenías que hacer!! defendiste a la gente cuando lo debías hacer” me dijo con mucha sinceridad. estaba a punto de responder cuando escucho una alarma proviniendo de mi scroll

“oh no” fue lo único que pensé

“¿Qué pasa?” pregunto confundida

“Demonios mi barco saldrá en 15 minutos, lo olvide!! debo correr” dije mientras salía a toda velocidad “nos vemos en 2 años little red” le dije a través de mi semblanza mientras corría a toda prisa.

“Nos vemos…..” fue lo que apenas alcance a escuchar de su despedida, esperaba volver a verla algún día.


	2. Red trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> segunda integrante del Team KRSBN, La fuerza bruta del equipo, el musculo, ella es Rowan!!!!

Rowan l

La noche acaba de entrar en plenitud, junto con una hermosa media luna que vigilaba el cielo, diciéndome que ahí estaba, vigilando mi espalda, cuidándome, dándome poder.

‘Parece una noche despejada’ pensé al ver el cielo completo, lo cual era bastante bueno, de esta forma no tenía que preocuparme de perder mi semblanza durante la noche, la cual, sabia que seria bastante dura, cuando empiezas a combatir una organización de mercenarios, aprendías que cada noche podía ser tu última.

“Como si ya fueras una experta en esto Rowan” me dije a mi misma en tono sarcástico, me ayudaba a relajarme, ya tenía dos semanas que había empezado a atacar a los secuaces de mi padre, al menos los que había aquí en Vale, por alguna extraña razón alguien había empezado a pagar muy bien por robar todo el dust que hubiera en la ciudad, solo los novatos que tenían poco en la organización de mi padre se habían quedado a robar las tiendas, mientras que él y sus generales habían ido por peces grandes.

“Que bueno que me quede esa última semana” dije mientras me ponía cómoda en el balcón en el que me encontraba, no tenía idea de quien fuera, pero tenía una hamaca muy cómoda en la cual podía comer doritos y tomar mtn dew mientras esperaba a que esa bola de inútiles llegarán.

Antes de separarme por completo de mi padre, me había estado hablando de la gran cantidad de dinero que haríamos con estos robos, lo que él no supo es que me lleve sin que se diera cuenta la información de los atracos que serán hechos aquí, no pude conseguir los importantes, los tenia demasiado bien resguardados, así que decidí tomar por mis manos la justicia. después de todo, se supone que era la heredera de mi padre.

“No, me dejo muy en claro que ni siquiera era su hija ahora” dije mientras me acababa mi bebida y arrojaba el envase vacío a un bote de basura cercano.

Odiaba pensar en lo que había pasado, pero no lo podía evitar, siempre volvía a ese momento, pero no importaba mucho más.

Habían pasado 2 semanas completas desde que había sucedido todo y seguía sin tener un plan concreto para mi futuro, había partido con todo lo necesario, bueno, tenía un plan, quería hacer algo ahora, pero cómo podía hacerlo?........ estaba sobre pensando demasiado las cosas, solo me estaba estresando, y me estaba haciendo mucho daño a mi misma, pero qué podía hacer? no es como que en Beacon aceptaran a ex-miembros de organizaciones criminales e hijas de los líderes…….. Verdad?.

“Necesito calmarme” pensé al mismo tiempo que habría una nueva botella de mtn dew y seguía comiendo doritos, si mis emociones eran demasiado fuertes mi semblanza no funcionaria, o al menos de noche, era lo que siempre veía como el nerf que algún dios cruel le dio a mi semblanza, para que la luna me de sus poderes debía tener emociones naturales, tranquilas, tener emociones fuertes solo me serviría si fuera de día.

Realmente…. había abandonado la organización de mi padre porque estaba harta de vivir de robar y asesinar gente… parece irónico para alguien que toda su vida había vivido de eso, pero conozco bien a mi padre y las cosas que hace…. simplemente no quería ser igual, no soy igual, no quería vivir mas de dinero sucio de quien sabe que sucias manos habían tocado…. Quería ser algo mejor, alguien que pueda dormir de noche sin pensar en las cosas malas que ha hecho… diablos me gustaría dormir de vez en cuando, quiero hacer un mundo mejor, quién sabe cuántas personas viven afuera con miedo, me gustaría acabar con eso.

Así que cuál es el mejor lugar al que puede ir una chica de 16 años sin familia y con excelentes habilidades de combate que quiere hacer del mundo un lugar? no lo sé, Pero Beacon por el momento podría ser el mejor lugar para describirlo, quien sabe, podría hacer algunos amigos… hasta conocer alguna linda chica…… Ahora que lo pensaba eso lo hacía una excelente idea, pero solo faltaba lo más importante. SABER CÓMO DEMONIOS ENTRAR A BEACON……. ahh seria una larga noche.

“Que fue eso?” me pregunté mientras acababa mis doritos, empecé a buscar y… oh sorpresa, parece que esos sucios mercenarios habían llegado

“Que empiece la diversión” dije sonriendo, al menos podría descargar algo de frustración en ellos.

Los inútiles habían entrado por una ventana en el techo, no se molestaron en cerrarla, eran 12, justo como lo decía el informe, debía ser rápida y asegurarme de dejar a todos noqueados y listos para que las autoridades se los lleven, así no podrían informar a mi padre de que yo había sido la que frustró sus planes.

Se repartieron rápidamente para empezar a tomar todo el Dust, cortesía obviamente de the Schnee Dust Company, mi padre no es tonto, sabe planear un atraco, si no, no mandaría a unos novatos, me colé entre las sombras, me puse detrás de uno, un golpe bastante duro en la nuca y a dormir, ninguno de ellos siquiera tenía su aura desbloqueada.

Así avance de uno en uno, me quedaban solo 6, si hubiera sido mas rápida……

(insertar I am the fire de Halestorm)

“Chicos, estos de aquí están inconscientes, alertas” Dijo el que parecía ser la líder del escuadrón.

‘mierda’ fue lo único que pude pensar, ‘bueno… no me queda otra opción’.

“hola chicos” Dije de la manera más casual posible “¿trabajando duro o durando en el trabajo?” dije a punto de morir de risa, ‘dios siempre había querido decir eso antes de una batalla’

“vayan por ella” dijo su comandante

“bien” sonreí, dos de ellos empezaron a dispararme, pero ya había lanzado dos bolas de hielo a cada uno, dejándolos fuera de juego por un momento, otros 3 ya se acercaban a mi, desenfunde mi arma rápidamente, puños de combate con cuchillas, nada más y nada menos que mi fiel arma Berach.

El combate empezó sencillo, bloque 1 espada a la izquierda, trataron de entrar por mi izquierda pero rápidamente golpee a 1 en la cara, lo cual lo más seguro lo dejaría fuera y al otro bloque su cuchillo también, cuando los dos trataron de romper el bloqueo y atacar de nuevo, fue mi turno para entrar en ofensiva, bloque sus ataques y dando una patada a la rodilla de uno, se inclinó, iba a golpearlo justo para deshacerme de el pero el otro todavía seguía ahí, bloque un ataque y tomando de su brazo le di una vuelta completa tirándolo al piso, y acabando con él al romperle el brazo, sujetando su brazo y dándole una patada directa al codo.

“aaargh” estúpidamente había olvidado al que había dejado en el piso, fue más el susto, mi aura todavía seguía bastante llena, pero había intentado clavarme la espada en la espalda… ooh a este le iba a ir mal.

Lo tome de su camisa, era un chico, no me importaba, y le di un golpe en la cara que lo mandó volando hasta la pared y lo dejó clavado ahí.

“oh no” fue lo que alcance a decir cuando voltee a ver qué hacían los otros 4, perece que venían algo preparados, tenían con ellos una minigun…. ‘Que diablos para qué trajeron eso a un robo’ fue lo único que alcance a pensar ya que habían comenzado a dispararme.

Haciendo uso de mi semblanza, cree un pared de hielo enfrente de mi para cubrirme, pero no lo detendría mucho tiempo, rápidamente busque cobertura tras una columna, cuando habían destruido mi pared ya no sabían donde me encontraba, la pared había costado una buena porción de mi aura, pero se me ocurrió un plan para acabar con ellos, juntando una buena porción de hielo lo lance al que tenía la minigun, dándole justo en la frente y derribandolo.

Mientras creaba una capa de hielo para patinar y llegar rápidamente en medio de los 3 restantes, vi sus caras de miedo, frustración, pero más que nada de odio. Eso me llevó inmediatamente a lo que no quería recordar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Estaba muy nerviosa, empezaba a sudar frió, Me había preparado para este momento…. o al menos eso pensaba, mi padre había llamado a todas las tropas de élite al puerto de aeronaves hace 15 minutos, teníamos programado un largo viaje a través de todo vale y quien sabe a donde más, algún sujeto llamado Roman nos había ofrecido una cantidad de dinero ridícula a cambio de robar un cargamento de Dust que llegaría por varios trenes, así que mi padre como buen cazarecompensas que es había aceptado el trabajo sin dudarlo.

“Tu y yo capturaremos esos trenes antes de que puedan activar a sus caballeros atlesianos “ dijo con su típica sonrisa segura que tiene, como si todo fuera de él y para él, lo odiaba.

Pero…. esperaba que esto se acabara ahora, no estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo más, había empacado mis cosas, había escondido una moto a la salida para poder irme, y lo más importante de todo, estaba lista para confrontarlo…. o eso creía.

“AAAh nada más y nada menos que mi general favorita” dijo mi padre al verme acercarme a la nave.

“Hola padre” trate de no delatar mis sentimientos, pero temía que estuviera fallando, mi clara palidez podría delatarme.

“Los arreglos esta casi listos para partir, solo esperamos a unos cuantos hombres más” empezó a informarme…. como si me importara.

“Excelente” Dije, tomando aire, era el momento.

“Pasa algo Rowan?” Dijo mientras me empezaba a ver y sus ojos empezaban a brillar… no era bueno

“nada padre es solo que…..” bajando un poco mi tono de voz, de lo cual me avergüenzo enormemente “yo, abandonaré la organización”

hubo un largo silencio, parecieron, años, décadas, por dios, quería que acabara ya, pero de repente…..

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, aaah mi hija siempre tan bromista, por un tiempo entendí que habías dicho que que querías dejar la organización hahaha lo cual es ridículo” terminó esa última palabra con el carácter siniestro que lo suele caracterizar.

“no, padre” no podía dejarme intimidar ahora, había preparado todo, quería unirme a Beacon Academy “Me escuchaste bien” dije terminando con la convicción inquebrantable, ‘Que la luna me protega’ fue lo último que pude pensar.

“oh, Hija mía, entonces en ese caso……..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Volví justo a tiempo para esquivar por poco el ataque que iba dirigido a mi cara, una macana eléctrica, lamentablemente fue demasiado lento, me recupere y dando una patada por abajo derribe a 2 de ellos, el otro saltó a tiempo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta le había dado un buen puñetazo acabando con el. los otros dos seguían tirados.

“Así que dime, ¿dónde prefieres que te golpee?” le dije ya bastante frustrada ya, adiós a mi semblanza, al menos hasta que me calmara o fuera de día, pero a este punto ya no me importaba, solo tenía que noquear esto dos y me iría antes de que llegara la policía, con todo el ruido que había hecho de seguro ya estaban cerca, además no podía dejar que me atraparan, aunque estaba haciendo su trabajo gratis, no iban a dejar que se les fuera la hija de cazarrecompensas más buscado de todos.

Después de terminar con el pobre que tenía en mis brazos, voltee para terminar esto de una vez por todas, pero al voltear vi como un sujeto de traje blanco, peinado algo desordenado y aspecto del conde drácula lo desmayaba con un solo golpe en la nuca.

“¿quien te crees que eres? no necesito tu ayuda!!!” dije bastante estresada, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con alguien más.  
“Alguien que fácilmente podría ponerte tras las rejas…. Rowan Ghmerti” dijo muy serio.

“Mi nombre es Rowan Nasrin ahora, y cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?” esto no podía ser bueno… y si mi padre lo había enviado?

“tranquila tranquila chica, no hay porqué ponernos agresivos, e visto como has estado deteniendo estos robos, eres bastante buena, tu estilo me recuerda bastante al de mi sobrina” dijo tratando de parar los ánimos por lo visto.

“ehhh. gracias, supongo, pero… ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿mi padre te mandó?” dije sin bajar la guardia, aunque parecía que no me atacaría, no podía descuidarme de que fuera una trampa de mi padre… después de cómo había acabado todo no podía descuidarme.

“JA, no, si viera a tu padre ya le hubiera pateado el trasero, oh hubiera ido a tomar whisky con el, depende de cómo sea la situación, pero no te preocupes…. Sabes, tengo varios amigos, y uno de ellos me pidió que te diera esto” me dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba un sobre y me lo daba.

Por un momento dude de tomar el sobre, pero cuando lo tome vi que tenía un sello de Beacon… qué demonios debía significar eso, pero cuando empecé a leer la carta que había dentro… no podía creerlo “Es esto una broma??? Realmente me dejaran hacer el examen?” dije boquiabierta.

“Je, por lo que acabo de ver… lo más probable es que estés dentro” dijo mientras se iba por un pasillo oscuro

“Demonios” dije al no poder creer lo que me había dicho… empezaba a escuchar las sirenas acercarse, seria mejor irme, pero.. al menos ahora tenía una dirección que tomar.


	3. Blue Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> llegada del nuevo integrante, el es Siney, disfruten

**Siniy I**

 

La noche era bastante oscura, más de lo normal, y fria, pero casi siempre era de esta forma el clima en atlas, pero esa noche era a  pesar de todo, calmada, todo era normal, no había indicio de que algo fuera a salir mal, todo iba como esperaba.

 

‘Enserio voy a escapar del reino’ pensaba al caminar por los pasillos oscuros de la mansión en la que vivo…. o que al menos vivía, no después de esta noche, mi padre no me permitiría volver cuando se diera cuenta de lo que hice, y aunque no fuera de esa forma yo nunca volvería, al menos no para algo que tenga que ver con mis padres o con Schnee Dust Company, especialmente no quería verlos a ellos, algo por lo que hacía esto era por ellos, pero más que nada por mis padres.

 

llevaba una maleta con mis cosas, ropa, videojuegos, algunos comics, bastante dinero que es probable que sacara de mi cuenta de banco antes que mi padre se enterara que me fui, ‘un pequeño patrocinio’ le llamaba, después de todo iba a tener que vivir por mi cuenta una vez que saliera por la puerta de mi casa, la cual ya estaba enfrente de mi, mi futuro estaba enfrente de mí, no tenía miedo, o eso quería creer, nunca se lo admitiría a alguien pero puede que en el fondo me duela tener que hacer esto, pero nada me haría arrepentirme de mi decisión, hacía esto para poder ser libre, para poder ser quien yo quisiera ser, no lo que mi padre quiera para mi.

 

“¿cómo fue que todo pasó tan rápido?” me dije a mi mismo, como si no supiera la respuesta, fue hace una semana, en el estudio de mi padre:

 

…………………………………………………….

 

_ Iba camino al estudio de mi padre, parecía que iba a ser una noche tranquila, no sabía lo que me esperaba, estaba demasiado feliz por lo que había hecho, después de todo, era importante para mi. _

 

_ Mi padre me había llamado para hablar conmigo en cuanto supo que gane el torneo clasificatorio de atlas academy, y me había ganado una invitación para estudiar en beacon, todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir. _

 

_ “Me lo gane” me dije a mi mismo, había practicado y me gustaba pelear, era divertido, me gustaba, quería hacer eso. _

 

_ ‘Espero que no me vaya a decir lo que creo’ tratándose de mi padre había 2 posibilidades: que me felicitara y me dijera que represente a la familia en Beacon, o me diría que no podía ir porque debía estar en el negocio familiar y tenía un profundo miedo a que fuera la segunda. _

 

_ Toque la puerta solo para escucha un grito de “pasa” y de inmediato entre, quería acabar esto lo mas rápido posible. _

 

_ “Toma un asiento” mencionó mi padre señalando una silla frente a él, me dirigí a la silla y me senté al mismo tiempo que le decía “gracias”, no quería estar ahí. _

 

_ “primero que nada quiero felicitarte, pusiste en alto el nombre de la familia hoy” dijo con voz neutral _

 

_ “Gracias padre” dije, tal vez un poco más feliz de lo que quería demostrar, tal vez si me dejaría ir a estudiar en Beacon. _

 

_ “De nada, ahora dime, cual es tu plan para tu futuro?” me pregunto, me empecé a poner nervioso _

 

_ “Pues…. padre veras, me gustaría estudiar en  Beacon” dije, mi voz volviéndose temblorosa, y empezaba a ponerme más nervioso de lo normal. _

 

_ “Ah ¿sí?”me dijo con una mirada de intriga _

 

_ “Eeeh sí, me gustaría claro” dije tratando de recuperar mi confianza. _

 

_ “Oh maravilloso” dijo con un tono de burla, sarcasmo y decepción “y dime, de ¿qué vas a vivir?” _

 

_ “Bueno, yo ciertamente no tenía todo planeado” dije rascándome el cuello, esto definitivamente ya se había ido al carajo. _

 

_ “Aah te entiendo, no estabas seguro ¿no es así?” _

  
  


……………………

 

No me arrepiento de mi respuesta en ese momento, realmente no estaba seguro, si no en ese momento hubiera ido a empacar y me hubiera ido, pero todavía no sabía qué hacer, y como dije: No estaba seguro, por lo que me quedé una semana más, pensando, analizando, prediciendo todo lo que podía pasar.

 

(insertar Life will Change del Ost de Persona 5)

 

‘Ahora soy alguien nuevo’ dije mientras salia de mi casa y me dirigí a la aeronave más cercana, eran solo 30 minutos caminando, podía escuchar música en el camino. justo cuando estaba sacando mis audífonos de mi bolsa escuche un ruido, no pude saber que era, pero algo se movía cerca, esperaba que fuera un animal, un lindo y bonito animal, algo así como un gato……. una vez que llegara a Beacon definitivamente tenía que conseguir un gato.

 

Seguí mi camino un buen rato mientras escuchaba música y pensaba en quienes podría tener por compañeros de equipo, nunca había salido de atlas, e incluso aqui no habia muchos lugares a donde salir, solo esperaba que no fuera a quedar en el mismo equipo de Weiss Schnee, no era porque me cayera mal, ni no fuera una amiga en el pasado, es solo que a pesar de que ella me inspiro a hacer esto, seguía siendo WEISS SCHNEE, todos conocen su actitud tsundere y no quería tener que lidiar con ella dia y noche.

 

Pero eso si que me había enseñado esa noche:

 

…………………………………………………………………………...

 

_ Me seguía preguntando cómo había llegado aquí, por el momento no tenía muy claro en mi cabeza incluso como mi padre me dejó salir con mis amigos. _

 

_ “A todo esto… ¿donde están mis amigos?” no recordaba ni la última vez que los había visto, cuando me voltee a buscarlos recordé donde estaba, no me pareció extraño, casi siempre que me ponía ebrio terminó aquí, por alguna extraña razón. _

 

_ Como fuera, me dispuse a disfrutar de mi estado y le pedí al mesero que me sirviera un poco de esa bebida extranjera llamada tequila, era fuerte, y me pondría mas ebrio, así que la bebí y escuche música, y veía bailar a la gente, cuando me terminé mi bebida me dispuse a lucir unos cuantos pases de baile que sabia, así que tome el centro y baile como nunca. _

 

_ Al terminar mi gran coreografía de baile fui por otro trago, pero lo que vi nunca me lo esperé, en un millón de años espere verla a ella aquí, tenía que ir a saber que hacia aquí, y preguntarle que hacía. _

 

_ “¿Qué hace la princesa tan lejos de su castillo?” le pregunté al mismo tiempo que me sentaba junto a ella. _

 

_ “¿Sini? que haces aquí? porque estás aquí??” respondió la heredera de Schnee Dust Company casi asustada al verme, parecía tratar de mantener la calma, pero claramente estaba borracha al igual que yo, y muy sonrojada, parecía obvio que no esperaba verme  _ _aquí._

 

_ “Es Siniy, me alegro de verte también Weiss, ¿yo? estoy borracho jaja aunque podría hacerte la misma pregunta”dije mientras la veía fijamente, trataba de leer sus pensamientos, intentando saber lo que pensaba. _

 

_ “Ehh yo yo yo también estoy borracha, no sé como llegue aquí realmente” dijo mientras bajaba los ojos, estaba nerviosa. _

 

_ “Eso….. es genial!!!!!!!” grite mientras la jalaba a bailar en la pista, ella claramente no era nada buena en esto, lo más probable es que nunca había tomado alcohol antes, será divertido. _

 

_ “Eso fue…. divertido” dijo mientras nos sentamos a beber una copa y platicar de nuestras penas. _

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Así fue como había recuperado a una amiga de mi infancia y después de escuchar mi historia casi me obligó a escapar de casa, me contó que ella hacía lo mismo y cuando acepte se puso tan feliz que incluso aceptó pagar mi boleto de ida, así que aquí estaba.

 

Ya había pasado la mitad del trayecto, no había pasado nada interesante, incluso ya había pensado en cómo haría para molestar a Weiss frente a otros compañeros….. sería bastante divertido.

 

(Insertar Rivers in the desert del ost de Persona 5)

 

Fue entonces que sentí algo, como si me estuvieran observando, algo malo iba a pasar, estaba apunto de activar mi arma cuando algo me golpeó en la espalda lo cual me hizo caer, cuando voltee a ver no había nadie, me levante buscando quien me había atacado pero estaba demasiado oscuro, active mi arma: Deep Blues, un gran mazo que podía disparar un arpón, me prepare para el combate cuando sentí que algo golpeaba mi rodilla al hincarme por el dolor, vi una mancha rosa y café acercarse a gran velocidad, apenas pude cubrirme con Deep Blues de la gran patada que iba a recibir mi cabeza, así que inmediatamente ella saltó fuera de mi alcance, me dio tiempo de pararme y de asumir una pose de combate apropiada, pero cuando busqué a mi objetivo ya había desaparecido.

 

“Mierda” dije, mientras buscaba por doquier tratando de ver a mi atacante me estresa el no saber dónde estaba mi enemigo, si no lo podía ver, no podía destruirlo y ese era un problema, no podía hacer nada por el momento, fue en ese momento que sentí una patada en mi espalda y salí volando. ‘esta bien, eso ya me hizo enojar’ pensé al levantarme y viendo por fin a mi rival y solo pude quedarme con la boca abierta al verla por fin.

 

“Oh no” fue lo que pude articular, era una pequeña chica tal vez de 1.50 de estatura, pero su ropa, su cabello, una combinación tan tierna de napolitano, era tan bella, su paraguas parecía ser también su arma, además, esa sonrisa engreída que tenía en su cara… demonios sin duda iba a salir con esta chica…… aunque me costara la vida.

 

“Oh hola, Soy Siniy y tu?” hice la pregunta cómo lo mas casual del mundo, ella no respondió, pero en cambio, borro la sonrisa presumida de su cara y la cambió por sorpresa, después un poco de diversión y después de enojo, una extraña ira.

 

“¿No? ¿Nada?” pregunté al no recibir respuesta, pero en eso se adelantó avanzando hacia mi, yo tomé eso como la señal para atacar por lo que salte a toda velocidad listo para golpearla con mi mazo, pero en eso saltó mi golpe cayendo detrás de mí y golpeándome, traté de recuperarme para contraatacar pero ella realizó una marometa esquivando mi golpe y tomando distancia, pero eso me ayudaba, ya que di un giro para hacerle un certero golpe con mi mazo, pero ella saltó y me dio una patada en el pecho derrumbandome. 

  
“¿Ni siquiera me dirás por que me atacas?” le pregunté, tratando de idear un plan, tratando de ganar tiempo, pero una vez más seguía sin responderme, empezaba a creer que era muda, por lo que me levanté lo más rápido y me preparé para volver a atacar, ella tenía una mirada de frustración en su cara y espero a mi ataque, me adelante para tratar de golpearla pero antes de que llegar me detuve, y dispare un arpón de congelamiento al piso lo que ella no se esperaba, y no alcanzo a reaccionar para esquivarlo, así que quedo pegada al suela a mi completo merced….. si soy sincero realmente me gusta haber dicho esa frase.

 

“Así que ahora me hablaras o ¿quieres hablar con Deep Blues?” dije poniéndome engreído y amenazador

 

“............”Se negó a responder, lo cual me enfureció pero ella cambió su expresión a una de verdadero enojo y molestia

 

“¿Que eres muda?” dije empezando a desesperarme, era demasiado linda para golpearla

 

“...........” No dijo nada pero al mismo tiempo empezó a hacer señas con sus manos, fue cuando empecé a darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, en especial cuando termino haciéndome una seña muy específica con su dedo medio.

 

“A jiji, lo siento, jamas espere que realmente lo fueras” dije mientras me rascaba la nuca, no quise ofenderle “muy bien, si no me dirás….. entonces creo que tengo que golpearte…….. a menos que te rindas”

 

Ella se rió, o al menos hizo como si lo hiciera, estaba empezando a gustarme más.

 

“Oye, no te burles, tú eres la que está entre las cuerdas” dije mientras me preparaba, la golpearía al menos lo suficientemente fuerte para desmayara…..esperaba.

 

Pero antes de que lo hiciera ella sonrió, se despidió de mí, y me guiño el ojo, al principio me desconcertó pero al golpearla se rompió  en cristales, pensé que había roto algo y quería pedir disculpas a alguien pero no estaba entendiendo lo que pasó, hasta que una piedra me pego en la cabeza, cuando voltee, la vi a ella lanzándome un beso mientras salía corriendo, no entendía mucho lo que pasó pero me quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a mi vuelo, así que no había tiempo, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo.

 

Si esto me preparaba Beacon, me estaba empezando a gustar.


	4. Gray Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con este capitulo conoceremos a Kas, el nuevo integrante y el cerebro del equipo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo no tiene canción por que Kas no se acordaba de la canción que quería, por cierto, aprovecho para avisar que cuando se acabe el primer volumen (quien sabe cuando pase eso) publicare una playlist con todas las canciones, sera el soundtrack del volumen. Bueno, pero no los molesto mas, y los dejo con el capitulo.

**Kaz I**

 

Tiré el cigarrillo a la basura, estaba asqueado de su sabor, no quería volver a probarlo otra vez, no a partir de este momento. No, este día era especial, después de todo, no todos los días renuncias a uno  de los trabajos más codiciados entre los cerebritos de todo Atlas. Todos dirían que estaba loco por desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta, renunciar a un empleo como asistente del mejor científico de todo el reino no es algo que hagas todo los días.

“A la mierda” dije mientras emprendía la marcha a la estación de aeronaves que se encontraba a unos minutos de la base, se suponía que nadie conoce del todo la ubicación y existencia de este sitio, eso me había dicho el General Ironwood cuando llegue, nadie fuera del reino debe saber de esto, es de las propuestas militares más importantes de Atlas, y de las más peligrosas.

 

Había pasado meses trabajando aquí, era lo que siempre había soñado, trabajar con el famoso Doctor Gepetto y sus robots, desde que tengo memoria había empezado a estudiar para algún día ser alguien tan grande como el Doctor Gepetto, entonces, ¿por qué había renunciado?

Jugaban a ser Dios. Creamos vida artificial. Penny era como la pequeña hermana que nunca tuve, y ellos querían convertirla en un arma, que la convirtiera en un arma, una jamás antes vista, una con razonamiento propio, la creación infalible, el magun Opus del Doc. Pero yo no quería verlo así. Mi más grande deseo era que Penny fuera como cualquier otra niña de su edad, libre de decidir lo que quería, y en qué se quería convertir, y no estar entre esta fría prisión de tubos y experimentos. Y aún así siempre fue optimista y jamás lo vio como algo malo; siempre estaba feliz y era optimista con todo. Debería aprender algunas cosas de ella, después de todos a veces lo chicos son quienes guían a los grandes.

“No regreses” me decía a mi mismo mientras caminaba ansioso, si volteaba hacia atrás volvería y sería parte del proyecto P.E.N.N.Y. Lo que quería lograr el General Ironwood y  el reino de Atlas con este proyecto, con Penny, no podía significar nada bueno, no quería ser parte de ello, no era correcto, ¿verdad?

Pero ahora, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Más importante aún... ¿a dónde iría ahora? No había pensado en eso cuando me despidieron, tenía ahorros para sobrevivir tal vez dos meses, pero después de eso no sé lo que pasaría, el reino de Atlas no me volvería dar trabajo en ningún lado, pero no me había vuelto el mejor inventor de mi generación solo para trabajar en una tonta compañía de scroll's para chicos fresas. Ja, que ironía. Mi mejor apuesta en este momento es salir del reino.

 

"Maldita sea" grite, odiaba tanto tener principios en este momento, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que seguí caminando, tal vez me dirigiría a Vacuo, quién sabe , había tantas oportunidades, desarrollar armas para los capos de esos lugares de seguro me dejaría mucho dinero "no, mala idea", pensé; después de todo de eso es de ello que estoy escapando ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Remnant no necesitaba este tipo de cosas, pero no parecía que hubiera muchas opciones, entonces recordé algo, hace unas semanas, durante una prueba de combate con Penny.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_ Penny me había despertado a mitad de la noche, al parecer, por sus palabras: “no quiero poner mi sistema en descanso mientras recargo las fuentes de energía aún, quiero jugar un rato mas” linda forma de decir dormir, mi cuarto estaba cerca del laboratorio de pruebas, y estaba muy seguro que no se iría sin mi, y aunque volviera a dormir, ella podría entrar con o sin mi tarjeta de acceso, así que preferí cuidar las instalaciones y acompañarla. _

_ Una vez que llegamos fue difícil explicarle que no podía encender los robots de prueba, conociéndola, los destruiría y los guardias vendrían y quien sabe que seria de mi, lo cual tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor. _

_ “¡Entrena conmigo!” dijo con la expresión de una chica de 15 años, pero lo que ella puede hacer definitivamente no es de una chica de 15 años. _

_ "Yo no soy del tipo que pelea Penny, lo sabes bien." Lo dije tal vez más serio de lo que quería. Jamás había combatido en mi vida, había entrenado, siendo parte del ejército atlesiano era necesario, pero nada del otro mundo; no tenía la práctica suficiente. _

_ "¡Vamos Kaz! ¡Por favor por favor porfis! " Suplicaba Penny. _

_ “No soy muy bueno peleando, no te ayudara mucho.” dije tratando de zafarme de esto lo mas rapido posible. _

_ “Oh, entiendo” dijo, parecía algo triste. Pero entonces cambió totalmente su actitud. _

_ “¡¡¡Entonces yo te puedo enseñar!!!” dijo con la expresión más emocionada que había visto en ella. _

_ "No estoy seguro de esto Penny." dije algo nervioso, me había puesto algo de protección, pero estaba seguro que no me ayudaria. _

_ “Absolutamente, ¿Estás listo para el combate? ahora empecemos…”dijo sonriendo. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aún recordaba la paliza que me había dado esa noche una niña de 15 años, por lo menos con respecto a su madurez y forma de pensar, pero para ser sinceros, Penny era verdaderamente aterrorizante a la hora de pelear, al menos eso me ayudó a entender lo que el general Ironwood quería, y que el Doctor Gepetto y Yo estábamos haciendo un gran trabajo.

Pero, pensándolo bien y a pesar de los moretones, aprendí bastante esa noche, Penny me mostró que realmente yo no era un caso perdido peleando como yo había pensado. Me enseñó cómo atacar y defenderme con éxito.

"Es una excelente chica." pensé mientras la recordaba, había sido una amiga durante mi estadía en el laboratorio, cómo les había dicho Penny era como una hermana para mí, odiaba dejarla, pero no podía seguir con esa locura.

Todavía recordaba cómo me ayudó a diseñar un arma, mi arma, un el prototipo "Enforcer". Pasamos toda la noche diseñándola después de haber terminado una sesión de práctica, y es que todo gran cazador diseña su propia arma, no es como que fuera uno de ellos pero, después de todo, desde que era pequeño siempre fui un gran fanático de los cazadores y sus grandes hazañas. Incluso recuerdo que cuando no estudiaba, jugaba a pretender que era uno.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rugido. “Oh no” estuve deambulando sin poner atención todo este tiempo. Mi suerte no podría ser peor. La noche se acercaba, así que lo mas seguro es que fuera un Ursa, pero ese rugido, sonaba a uno bastante grande.

“Debo llegar pronto a la estación” ahí habría caballeros atlesianos con suficiente artillería para matar 1000 Ursas, pero estaba a la mitad del camino.

“Mierda” repetía desesperadamente mientras corría tan rápido como mi equipaje me lo permitía, podía lograrlo, solo debía ser suficientemente veloz y estaría ahí en 5 minutos.

“Mandare una señal a Penny” pensé mientras mandaba un rápido mensaje desde mi Scroll, puede que sea un arma, pero hasta Ironwood entendía que ella solo era un adolescente, y ella pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre viendo vídeos en su scroll, así que era muy probable que viera mi mensaje rápidamente.

“Ya está, espero lo ve-” no alcance a terminar mi frase cuando recibí un gran golpe de lo que parecía ser uno de los más grandes Ursas que haya visto, que interesantes criatura, y me gustaría analizarlo….. si no estuviera en la situación en la que me encontraba. Había estudiado bastante a la criaturas de Grimm, pero jamás había estado en contacto con uno tan grande.

“Oye, quiero llegar a la estación antes del anochecer… crees que me podrias dejar ir?" Dije haciendo un vano intento de un chiste, el cual solo fue recibido por un fuerte rugido.

“Tomaré eso como un no." Empecé a evitarlo para buscar un lugar donde ocultarme y pensar en un plan en lo que llegaba Penny. No es buena idea huir de un Ursa, es mejor enfrentarlos, claro, siempre y cuando se esté bien armado y seas un cazador. Y yo sólo contaba con el prototipo de un arma a medias.

Llegue a ocultarme en una pequeña cueva, esperaba que Penny ya hubiera visto mi mensaje. “Todo sería más fácil en este momento si fuera un cazador…. ¿porque no?” tal vez no fuera el mejor momento para pensar en esto, pero ¿Porque no?, podría volverme un cazador, además. Tenía una idea para poder ir a Beacon.

Mi tren de pensamientos se detuvo al escuchar el rugido del Ursa, significaba que había olido a su presa. "Ugh, aquí vamos" pensé al mismo tiempo que emprendía una nueva carrera para encontrar otro escondite. Cuánta flojera y cuánta hambre.

Mientras corría, vi a lo lejos un viejo vehículo Atlasiano, los soldados lo llamaban “Jeep”, no esperaba que funcionara, pero su material podía servirme bastante.

“¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?” buscaba frenético, tenían que estar por aquí esas viejas partes, sabía que volvería a hacer esto, no tenía otra opción.

“Bingo.” encontré las piezas que buscaba, lo necesario, desde que había peleado con mi padre la última vez, había jurado que no volvería a usar mi semblanza... al diablo, no podía seguir esperando a Penny. Usando un buena cantidad de mi aura, lo cual aunque era francamente arriesgado. Terminé rápido el prototipo del arma que había diseñado con Penny, una hacha de doble hoja que puede usarse como gancho, faltaban muchas cosas para que sea la versión final, pero esto servirá por mientras. Tengo un plan.

“¡Aquí estoy, Osote!” le grité. cuando lo vi aparecer de los árboles, era enorme, y más que nada parecía bastante enojado.

Cuando venía acercándose a mi use el gancho para subir a una rama, de ahi, salte y le di un buen corte por toda su espalda, inmediatamente volteo muerto en cólera y me dio un gran zarpazo con garra derecha, fui a estrellar con un árbol.

“Qué desgraciado, eso me va a doler mañana, eres una criatura formidable.", lo decía mientras me levantaba mal herido. Eso había acabado con mi aura, pero el plan debe continuar, así que esperé a que se acercara a mí, usando un árbol hice un gran círculo usando mi arma como gancho y dándole una patada en el costado, en eso quiso dar una gran embestida hacia mí, no sin antes usando el gancho me elevé hacia una rama arriba de el. Tal y como pensaba en la rabia embistió el árbol, derribando lo por completo sobre el. "Te tengo." Dije. No estaba acabado pero me daría tiempo, así que empecé a correr. Pero en eso, pareció un Beowolf, alcance a esquivar uno de sus ataques y en la adrenalina, tomar mi arma.con ambas manos y le di un gran tajo justo en su cuello, acabando con la criatura. Sin embargo el encuentro me quito tiempo y no vi que el Ursa ya se encontraba en sus sentidos y detrás de mí.

“Bueno, mierda. (Well, shit.)" fue lo único que alcancé a decir, pensé que todo había terminado, pero entonces escuche las palabras de mi salvadora.

“I’m combat ready” fue entonces que Penny apareció, y como si nada usando su rayo de poder se deshacía del Ursa.

“Eso estuvo muy cerca” fue lo único que dije mientras me dejaba caer en la nieve, nunca había sentido este nivel de adrenalina, pero si era sincero, me había gustado.

“¡¡¡Kaz!!! ¿¿¿estás bien??” inmediatamente Penny se acercó a mi escaneandome.

“Estoy bien Penny, no te preocupes." dije sonriendo, estaba feliz de que me hubiera salvado, sobre todo de verla.

“Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo, lo siento Kaz, debo irme antes de que el General Ironwood descubra que no estoy, espero volver a verte, adiooooos” dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

“Adiós Penny, Gracias!!!” estaba seguro de que la volvería a ver.

Tengo tanta hambre. Por suerte mis cosas no habían recibido daño, té mi delicioso almuerzo y seguí caminando tranquilo mientras mandaba una imagen del arma que había hecho a Penny, se pondría feliz al verla.

“Muy bien…. entonces a Vale” dije mientras tomaba una nave a la capital de Atlas, de ahí me dirigiría a Vale, solo necesitaba mandar un mensaje antes.

Me senté en mi lugar al mismo tiempo que marcaba un contacto en mi Scroll, era el único familiar que realmente aguantaba y quería, a pesar de que no teníamos nada en común, siempre parecía que quería ayudarme, así que sabía que me ayudara en esto.

“Hola tío Port, mucho tiempo sin hablar” Hablé cuando escuche que me contestaba desde la otra línea. 


	5. Black Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo Trailer, ultimo integrante del equipo, en este ultimo trailer veremos a Noir, el asesino del equipo.

**Noir I**

 

Me desperté con uno de los peores dolores de cabeza del mundo, así que dado a mi semblanza solo podía haber 2 explicaciones: me había vuelto a emborrachar con una de esas locas bebidas, o me habían dado una paliza.

 

“Mierda” fue lo único que alcancé a pensar después de golpearme con algo al tratar de levantarme, cuando lo empuje me di cuenta del porque olía tan mal.

 

“Bueno. por mi brazo podrían ser las 2” dije mientras salía de un contenedor, y me sostenía mi brazo que dolía de una forma horrible, ‘me deben de haber pegado bastante duro para que mi aura no lo haya curado aun.’ pensé.

 

Trataba de recordar algo de anoche pero el alcohol barato insistió en evitarlo multiplicando el golpe de hace unos momentos por mil, lo cual no iba a ayudar para nada, necesitaba algo de comida si quería quitarme la resaca, así que levantándome y limpiando mi ropa lo mejor que pude me dispuse a caminar al departamento donde vivía pero sentí que algo me faltaba.

 

‘No…. no no no’ empecé a buscar entre la basura desesperadamente, no podía haberla perdido. Es mi posesión más preciada. Alejándome del basurero empecé a buscar alrededor, no podía estar lejos, lo único que recordaba de anoche era tenerla en todo momento, fue entonces cuando la vi, mi arma, lo único que me quedaba de mi familia.

 

“Que raro” mencione mientras tomaba de arriba de un barril mi arma Rouge, que se encontraba en su modo de katana y en su funda, lo cual era raro dado que yo había terminado dentro del bote de basura.

 

‘No volveré a tomar esas cosas’ me prometí a mi mismo al imaginar las razones de porque eso había pasado, me dije al atar mi arma a mi cinturón y emprendí mi camino, lo mejor sería pasar por algo de comer antes de ir a mi departamento, así que me dirigí a un puesto de comida cercana, por suerte solo eran las 10 de la mañana y por suerte no me encontraba muy lejos de donde vivía, así que no tardaría mucho en poder quitarme este dolor de cabeza.

 

*Inserte Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz*

 

Mientras iba caminando mi mente seguía tratando de recordar lo que había pasado ayer, lo último que recordaba es estar bebiendo en la azotea de mi casa, y después de eso ya nada estaba claro, recordaba haber peleado pero no lograba recordar contra quien, recordaba un robot gigante, una explosión, y alguien con un lazo negro muy lindo.

 

Cuando llegue al puesto de comida no dude en pedir lo primero que vi, solo quería irme, no estaba muy lleno, así que no había gente que notara en que situación me encontraba…. a excepción del cajero.

 

“Aquí esta su orden” me dijo mientras me entregaba mi hamburguesa y yo le pagaba, por lo que me fui en cuanto tomó mi dinero y no dije ni una sola palabra. mientras iba caminando a mi departamento empecé a buscar en mis bolsillos a ver si encontraba una pista de lo que había pasado anoche, cuando en el bolsillo que tenía la funda de mi katana que hacía el trabajo de caraj para las flechas de dust que usaba mi arma Rouge en su forma de ballesta, encontré un sobre cerrado.

 

“Eso definitivamente no estaba ahí anoche” me dije a mi mismo mientras pensaba que podría ser y como había llegado ahí anoche. definitivamente tenía que ver con que mi arma estuviera donde estaba. pero, ¿Quien lo había hecho? la respuesta tendría que llegar tarde o temprano pero primero que nada quería llegar a mi departamento.

 

Subí las escaleras hasta mi departamento, era el más alto de un edificio de 3 pisos, tal vez no fuera un lugar de 5 estrellas, pero fue lo mejor que podía pagar para ahorrar la máxima cantidad de dinero posible y al mismo tiempo tener un lugar decente donde dormir.

 

“Hogar dulce hogar” me dije mientras entraba, era un lugar decente, cocina comedor, 1 cuarto y 1 baño. solo lo necesario. y al menos solo en lo que descansaba y volvía a mi búsqueda. la cual tal vez tendría que esperar 1 semana más debido a esta situación.

 

Cuando había terminado de desayunar, o… Quizá comer. mi curiosidad fue suficiente para hacerme revisar la carta. Cuando la estaba buscando, note que tenia un sello de beacon, no entendía lo que significaba, hasta que recordé algo:

 

………………………………………

 

_ Estaba borracho, eso era seguro,  no estaba teniendo el sentido común que normalmente tendría. O al menos eso creo, ni siquiera sentía los golpes, a pesar de que había alguna clase de piquete que había en mi brazo.  _

 

_ “Auch” era lo único que pensaba mientras estaba clavado en una pared, el robot gigante enfrente de mi me había dado un golpe bastante fuerte, todavía me quedaba un poco de aura por lo que creía, pero por lo visto este gran objeto de metal todavía tenia mucho por dar, vi como daba un golpe y arrojaba algo por el aire, no tenía forma de reconocer que había golpeado, pero no me importaba, me levanté, sin saber en qué condiciones me encontraba  y cargue contra el. _

 

_ ……………………………………….. _

 

Sentí un gran dolor en la cabeza, como un piquete de abeja…. pero 10 veces más fuerte,  no sabia porque en este momento en especifico lo había empezado a sentir, pero suponía que ese robot gigante tenía que ver algo en todo esto, después de todo, sabía que no había quedado en estas condiciones por tomar alcohol barato, así que me debían de haber dado una paliza.

 

No sabía qué esperar de la carta, ni mucho menos de quien era, pero, debía ser algo importante, pero tendría que esperar, necesitaba bañarme, después podía leer la carta, no iba a aguantar un segundo mas con este olor, así que me dirigí al baño.

 

Mientras cortaba algunas puntas de mi cabello, vi una cicatriz en mi cara, no recordaba tenerla ayer, así que era de anoche, y la peor noticia es que si seguía ahí era por que mi aura todavía no volvió por completo, fue entonces que lo recordé:

 

………………………………………………….

 

_ Había visto desde mi techo un grupo de miembros del colmillo blanco, así que obviamente fui a seguirlos, estaba juntando dinero para dedicarme exclusivamente a la búsqueda  de mi hermana, pero pensé que seria sencillo seguirlos y ver si encontraba algo de información. _

 

_ Después de seguirlos por varios minutos vi que entraron a un almacén, el lugar perfecto para una reunión del colmillo blanco, así que me acerque y entre por una ventana en el techo, los observaba en silencio, no es que sea fácil ver a alguien vestido de solo negro, pero algo que no esperaba es que alguien me atacara por la espalda, fui jalado y caí de espaldas, cuando la vi, al principio no supe que hacer, era una chica fauno, iba vestida en su mayoría de negro y blanco, y tenía unas orejas de gato bastante lindas, me quede quieto y sin palabras, casi nunca era descubierto por nadie, pero pude ver en sus ojos color ámbar, duda y conflicto, no sabia porque, parecía incluso nerviosa, algo la perturbaba así que tome acción primero y usando mi arma rouge en su modo ballesta le disparé una flecha congeladora la cual ella esquivo de alguna manera, antes de que pudiera hacer algo corrió y sonó la alarma. _

 

_ “Mierda”fue lo único que pude pensar antes de que empezara la verdadera acción. _

 

_ *Inserte Akuma no riddle Opening* _

 

_ De repente todas las luces se empezaron a prender y los miembros del colmillo blanco empezaron a tomar armas y buscarme, no tardaron mucho ya que una luz había quedado justo encima de mí, supongo que era mi buena suerte ayudándome como siempre, empezaron a disparar pero me alcance a cubrir detrás de una columna, un fauno llego por mi derecha y otros dos por mi izquierda, así que disparando una flecha eléctrica paralice a los de la izquierda y cambiando a rouge a su modo katana corte el arma del que se encontraba a mi derecha y con una patada en su cabeza lo mande a dormir por unas buenas horas…. esperaba. _

 

_ Me asomé por la columna y vi a lo que me enfrentaba, eran unos 20 miembros del colmillo blanco, uno de ellos era increíblemente grande y como era de esperarse del que parecía ser el líder de la sección, lleva una moto sierra gigante, además de haber una gran manta blanca cubriendo algo enorme y al fondo alcance a ver un mapa, parecían ser las rutas de tren de todo vale. _

 

_ “Quiero que lo maten!!!!” gritó el grandullón, dando inicio a una gran cantidad de balas siendo disparadas a mi persona, por lo que me cubrí, realmente no sabía cómo iba a salir de esta, eran demasiados, así que disparé unas cuantas flechas explosivas al azar, eliminando a 2 o 3, pero creo que eso solo empeoro las cosas, por que el tipo grande tiro de la enorme manta blanca para revelar lo que había debajo. _

 

_ “Oooh mierda, esto si que fue una mala idea, fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que esas bebidas baratas sí que me habían puesto borracho. esperaba que estuviera alucinando o algo pero lo que se estaba activando y estaba a punto de atacarme era nada menos que un paladín atlesiano, eran más gigantescos de lo que había visto en Internet, y estaba seguro que eran igual de difíciles de enfrentar. y justo cuando se dirigía a atacarme algo rompió el techo de cristal y lo detuvo con un gran glifo, yo caí de la onda de choque que había provocado, pero cuando abrí los ojos vi quien me había salvado. _

 

_ “Eres Glynda  _ _ Goodwitch!!” fue mi reacción de fanboy al notar que la maestra de combate de la academia Beacon estaba enfrente de mí, y había detenido al paladín como si no fuera nada _

 

_ “Porqué no te paras y me ayudas?”dijo en un tono de alguien a quien no es buena idea hacer esperar, así que de inmediato me prepare para la inminente batalla por venir. _

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

 

Eso fue todo lo que logré recordar, parecía que había tenido una noche más loca de lo que pensaba, seguía sin saber cómo había quedado en el bote de basura, pero parecía que las cosas empezaban a tomar su lugar en el rompecabezas que había en mi cabeza.

 

Todo el tiempo mientras me bañaba una duda se acumulo en mi mente, quien era esa chica fauno y por que diablos no me había atacado en vez de derribarme, si iba a hacer sonar la alarma de todas formas, ¿porqué no tratar de asesinarme sin que yo me diera cuenta?, no tenía nada de sentido.

 

Dejando de lado esa duda termine con mi baño y fui a leer la carta, me sentía bastante mejor después de haber comido, haberme aseado y tener mi ropa limpia (la cual consiste en algo simple pero que a mi me gustaba mucho, era algo así como simplemente mi estilo, siendo todo negro, incluyendo mi suéter favorito. Lo único que no era negro en mi atuendo era una bufanda roja, regalo de mi hermana) así que me dirigí a ver lo que decía la dichosa carta.

 

Empecé a leerla mientras me sentaba en mi cama y mi pequeña gata noodle se acostaba junto a mi, al parecer era de la maestra Glynda, lo que empezó a ponerme nervioso.

 

“¿Que?” grite cuando la termine, no me podía creer lo que decía, ni mucho menos de que enserio esto no fuera un sueño, pero debido a mi semblanza eso era totalmente imposible.

 

Al parecer, la profesora Goodwitch creía que tenia la habilidad para entrar a Beacon, y que esta carta, era un pase para el viaje de Vale a Beacon y ademas que me permitiría hacer el examen de admisión. lo cual era imposible dado que solo había tenido 1 año en signal, era cierto que tenía ya algunos años practicando por mi cuenta y que había combatido bastante en la búsqueda por mi hermana, pero no pensé que una maestra de Beacon pensara que tengo la habilidad para estar ahí, así que me quede ahí sentado, hasta que el maullido de noodle me hizo reaccionar, esto era lo que siempre había querido, antes que mis padre fueran asesinados, yo había empezado mis estudios en signal, mi madre era una cazadora, y me había ayudado a construir mi arma Rouge la cual en ese entonces no le puse nombre, hasta que sucedió, hasta la fecha no sé quienes son los responsables ni el paradero de mi hermana, pero los vengare, y había nombrado mi arma con el mismo nombre que mi hermana hasta el día que la encontrara, en ese día cambiaría el nombre.

 

“Bueno noodle empaca tus cosas, creo que haremos un pequeño cambio de planes” no estaba seguro de que hacer, pero, al menos podía intentar hacer el examen, al menos esa paliza había tenido sus recompensas, y definitivamente necesitaba pedirle a Goodwitch que me ayudara con el rompecabezas que seguía siendo la noche anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capitulo tenemos el inicio de la historia, ¿están listos?


	6. Bienvenidos a Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El inicio de nuestra aventura esta aquí, ¿Como le ira a Blauent en su primer día en Beacon?¿Tendrá problemas por ser un Fauno? veamos.

Incluso la más pequeña chispa de esperanza puede encender la llama del cambio, sin importar que tan oscuro pueda ser el panorama, El alma más simple puede derrotar al peor de los males.

 

**Blauent ll**

 

No habían pasado más de 5 minutos de que había despegado la nave del puerto de Vale, Desde antes que despegara ya me había acomodado junto a una ventana y me puse a escuchar música con mis audífonos, al menos así de esa forma no oiría si alguien se empezaba a preguntar que hacia un fauno en dirección a Beacon.

 

‘Todo se ve tan bien desde aquí’ Había tenido un día completo para recorrer Vale antes de tomar el vuelo, la ciudad era excelente, había miles de cosas que ciertamente no tenía Mistral, pero ver la ciudad desde los cielos era una cosa totalmente diferente.

 

‘Demonios’ fue lo único que pude pensar al sentir mi cabeza dar vueltas, las pastillas para mareo habían funcionado, pero supongo que estar viendo afuera no iba a ayudar.

 

Me voltee para evitar depositar mi desayuno en los zapatos de alguna de las chicas por aquí, definitivamente no quería que me dijeran vomit boy o algo por el estilo.

 

‘¿Yang estará por aquí?’ prometí a Ruby buscar a su hermana desde que subiera al barco, pero para ser sinceros solo recordaba que era rubia, Ruby había dicho que no se parecían, así que no me quería arriesgar a hacer el ridículo.

 

‘Va a ser un largo viaje’ pensé al no saber qué podía hacer, no quería desempacar algún libro de mi maleta, primero que nada ya los había leído, y segundo tenía que sacar varias cosas y no era el lugar.

 

Mientras pensaba en cosas al azar, como que iba a comer…. un chico rubio y alto se acercó al lugar donde estaba para sentarse, no lucía nada bien, parecía bastante mareado.

 

‘¿Primera vez volando?’ le pregunté casi sin pensarlo a través de mi Shadow voice

 

“¿Eh quien dijo eso?” dijo bastante asustado

 

“Eeeh fui yo”. Dije mientras bajaba mis orejas, era malditamente tímido cuando se trataba de gente que no conocía. “¿Quieres una pastillas para el mareo?”. Dije mientras le entregaba 2 pastillas, lo suficiente para sobrevivir el viaje hasta Beacon… o al menos eso me había dicho mi madre.

 

“Oh, cielos si por favor”. Dijo mientras tomaba las pastillas y las tomaba junto con agua que tenía conmigo. “Cielos, juraba que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, muchas gracias……”.Dijo esperando obviamente a que me presentara.

 

“Blauent…… Blauent Blurgento”. Dije extendiendo mi mano.

 

“Jaune Arc”.Dijo respondiendo el gesto “siendo sincero pensé que seria mas difícil conocer gente nueva”.

 

“Si… yo igual, soy bastante paranoico al conocer gente nueva.. ya sabes”Dije.. haciendo señas a lo que me identificaba como fauno.

 

“No te preocupes por eso conmigo…. los social mente torpes debemos ayudarnos ¿No?”dijo sonriéndome… la verdad me hizo sentir como si el hecho de que fuera fauno no importara… tal vez me equivocaba con juzgar a todos tan rápido.

 

“Je, gracias”. Dije ya más relajado. “Y… Eres de Vale?”Pregunté tratando de empezar una platica.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Después de un viaje que fue más corto de lo que esperaba y un discurso de la que parecía ser una maestra de Beacon, bajamos de la nave tranquilamente, había pasado el rato completo hablando de dónde éramos Jaune y yo, pero lo mejor era que también era un fan de los cómics , me alegraba de haberlo conocido.

 

“¡¡¡Oh por dios!!! ¿¿¿Tienes los tomos de EraserHead que acaban de salir??? aaah tienes que prestármelos” Jaune decía maravillado, teníamos al parecer un loco fanatismo por ese Héroe.

 

“Claro no te preo….”Mi olfato de fauno se activó… Dust, Explosivo, estaba cerca ‘¿Por qué demonios huele a Dust?’ me pregunté, empecé a buscar “Oh dios” no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, ni siquiera de advertir a Jaune, simplemente salí corriendo a toda velocidad.

 

“¿Hey a dónde vas???”Gritó el pobre jaune detrás de mí, empezando a correr en mi dirección.

 

“¿Al menos me estás escuchando?” Decía alguna tipa que vestía totalmente de blanco y era bastante pálida para mi gusto, en un tono muy poco amigable a una chica que jamás pensé ver por aquí… al menos no tan pronto. “¿Estas entendiendo algo de lo que digo?¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?”.

 

“AAAh AAAh……”Ruby abrió sorprendida los ojos al llegar a cubrir su nariz y ser salvada de crear una mini-explosión al combinar Dust y un simple estornudo.

 

“Oye, no es que me interese, pero ¿crees que hablarle así a una persona es la mejor forma de mantener una charla?” dije de forma casual, no sabia quien era pero no parecía agradable ‘Eso parece explicarlo’ pensé al ver el sello de The Schnee Dust Company en el maletín que llevaba, había tenido mis sospechas, solo alguien de Atlas podía ser tan pálida, y esa actitud…. ooh iba a disfrutar esta discusión.

 

“¿Quien te crees que eres eh? Estaba tratando de explicarle a esta torpe niña lo que es el Dust” Dijo tomando una actitud aún más altanera, ‘¿diablos que acaso es una niña?’ pensé, pero no había tiempo para esos pensamientos.

 

“No lo sé, puedo ser quien quiera sabes… No es como que puedas esclavizarme nunca mas, Así que ¿Porque no dejas a la pequeña rojiza de aquí y molestas a alguien más?Princesa” dije poniéndome mucho más serio de lo que planeaba, pero no importaba, ninguna Schnee iba a venir a maltratar a alguien enfrente de mis narices… y menos a Ruby.

 

“¿Como te atreves?” poniéndose tan roja como un tomate, en realidad la había hecho enojar’  “¿Tienes idea de quién soy?”pregunto furiosa.

 

“Es heredera en realidad” me corrigió una chica de negro con un lindo moño acercándose “Weiss Schnee, heredera de Schnee Dust Company, Uno de los más grandes productores de energía en el mundo”Dijo la chica, ¿De qué lado iba a estar?, maldición, espero Jaune no esté lejos, necesitaría refuerzos, cuando le di una segunda mirada a la chica que se había incluido a la discusión me di cuenta que era bastante linda para ser sinceros, tenía un aspecto gótico con esas medias. ‘no es momento para pensar en estas cosas Blauent.’ pero…. había algo en esta chica, sentía algo en su olor… algo no cuadraba.

 

“Finalmente” Dijo auto satisfecha “Algo de reconocimiento” dijo volteando a ver a Ruby y a mi triunfante.

 

“La misma compañía con una infame sistema de trabajo y cuestionables lazos de negocios” Dijo, terminando de hablar ‘caracoles y yo que pensaba que la iba a ayudar’ pensé mientras Ruby y yo compartimos una pequeña risa.

“¿Como te??? !Descarada!!!”Dijo furiosa… o por dios realmente la habíamos derrotado, se le quedo viendo a la chica de negro, le arrebató por lo que parecía un frasco de Dust y se fue. ‘tan rápido como llegó.. se fue’

 

“Prometo que te lo compensare!” dijo Ruby mientras la veíamos alejarse, cielos esta niña era tan dulce. “Supongo que no soy la única que tiene un primer día difícil” Dijo algo deprimida, no la culpo, primer día y ya tienes un rival.

 

“Hey, no te pongas triste!! es solo una chica molesta” Dije tratando de animarla.

 

“Cierto” dijo, aun cabizbaja  “oye, cual es tu…” no alcanzo a terminar, ya que a la chica que se lo preguntaba parecía ya irse, por lo que me quedaría  con la duda de que había de raro en ella.

 

“Bienvenida a Beacon” le dije, tenía que intentar animarla de alguna forma demonios. pero cuando volteo a verme, sus ojos plateados brillaban como nunca había visto en alguien.

 

“Blauent!!!!!!!” gritó mientras saltaba a hacia mi abrazándome, definitivamente no estaba preparado para cargarla, y en consecuencia caímos al piso “no puedo creer que te encontraraaaa, pensé que habías perdido el vuelo cuando no te encontré en la aeronave camino aquí” Hablaba tan rápido que muy apenas podía entender lo que decía, y a pesar de que no pesaba mucho ahora que ya estaba acomodado…. no era la cosa más común tener una chica arriba

 

“Eeeh Ruby, Estoy muy contento de verte jaja pero… crees que podemos levantarnos?.. le gente está viendo” fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de en qué posición nos encontrábamos.

 

Justo cuando la veía ponerse roja y cubrirse la cara llegó nuestro salvador, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a levantarse a Ruby, se presentó “Hey, soy Jaune”.

 

“Ruby” respondió algo seria.. tal vez seguía afectada por todo el asunto de Weiss

 

“Oye a donde diablos fuiste? Estuve buscándote mientras cargaba tus cosas!” Dijo Jaune, no sonaba molesto, pero aun así debía disculparme

 

“Perdón, Olí algo y no pude evitarlo jeje, oye pero no fue en vano!!!” dije tratando de arreglar el problema con Jaune “No puedo creer que estés aquí!!!” dije inevitablemente feliz a una ya más tranquila Ruby, no es como que pudiera ocultarlo, “¿como llegaste aquí??”

 

“Jeje, digamos que fue algo parecido a tu historia…..

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Después de una buena charla con los que parecieron ser mis nuevos amigos, y una épica historia de como Ruby había detenido un robo ‘Diablos, es mucho mejor de lo que pensé’ Encontramos por fin lo que parecía ser el lugar donde se hacía honores a la bandera…. Aquí también se hacen no?.

 

“Hey Ruby, por aquí, te guarde un lugar” mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la que parecía ser la hermana de Ruby: Yang, realmente podía decir algo de ella? definitivamente no se parecía a Ruby, pero era menor no? ‘no pienses en eso’.

 

“OOh chicos, me tengo que ir, hasta luego!” Dijo la pequeña roja mientras salía en otra dirección.

 

“Bueno… Tienes hambre?” le pregunte a Jaune mientras caminábamos para encontrar un buen lugar donde ver.

 

Después de un corto pero fuerte discurso de Ozpin ‘Como es que hizo para que sonara a que me lo decía a mi? no lo sé’ y una rápida explicación por parte de la maestra Goodwitch de todas lo que debíamos hacer hasta el examen mañana, el día paso relativamente rápido y sin incidentes, todo parecía estar listo para mi examen el día de mañana.

 

“Más vale que durmamos para mañana”le dije a Jaune, realmente tenía ganas de recorrer todo Beacon e ir a hablar con Ruby, pero por el momento solo importaba una cosa ‘Una vez dentro siendo estudiante podría hacer todo eso” me había dicho a mi mismo desde que vimos al llegar en la Aeronave lo gigante que era Beacon. 

 

“Tienes razón” menciono algo nervioso Jaune, no lo culpo, me sentía bastante nervioso, pero por el momento no debía dejar que eso me venciera. Así que Jaune y yo nos dirigimos a la los salones para poder prepararnos para la noche, íbamos tranquilamente caminando, fue cuando una tipa vestida de rojo pasó caminando y chocó con Jaune causando que este cayera en seco, mientras ella si apenas se había movido.

 

“Oye podrías disculparte” Le dije cuando se estaba alejando. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

Cuando sus ojos, rojos como el fuego, voltearon a verme, sentí como un pequeño escalofrío en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, como si mis sentidos me dijeran que era mala idea confrontarla “No me molestes” Dijo con una voz que parecía tratar de contenerse a si misma.

 

“Solo te pedí que tuvieras más cuidado si? No quiero problemas” dije tratando de no provocarla tanto, pero si era sincero, sentía que lo había hecho de todas formas, pero no había marcha atrás, ‘excelente primer día’.

 

“¿Porque no me obligas?” dijo de forma fría, lista para pelear.

 

La escena ya no era buena mucho más, ella estaba en una posición de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lista para soltar un golpe en cualquier momento, yo por otro lado solo tenia mi mano en la empuñadura de Wildwind, pero ni siquiera había desplegado mi escudo, Jaune estaba sudando de nervios en el piso, así que estaba prácticamente fuera de combate sin empezar, ‘¿que se supone que haga ahora?’ yo solo quería que se disculpara con Jaune pero ya estaba a punto de pelear con alguien. Fue este momento de espera silenciosa la que me dio la oportunidad de verla detenidamente, no era alta, realmente era algo chaparra, pero parecía que su estatura la compensaba en fuerza, vestía botas militares oscuras, un pantalón de cuero negro por lo que yo creía y una gabardina que intercambiaba sus colores entre un rojo y negro que los hacía ver geniales. su cabello era castaño, pero en sus puntas tenia mechas rojas, las cuales hacían que resaltará más sus ojos carmesí y su tono pálido.

 

Los pocos segundos de esta pausa ya parecían minutos, no sabía cuando todo se tornaría violento, tenía que calmarla, ¿pero como?. Mis dudas fueron respondidas por la voz de un sujeto que llevaba en la frente unos Googles de soldador en la frente y una gabardina café que se unió a nuestra contienda como si nada.

 

“Oigan chicos, sé que están emocionados por la prueba y todo, yo igual, pero si pelean aquí los van a corren si dudarlo lo saben?” dijo deduciendo lo que estaba pasando fácilmente, por lo que tenía que haber visto lo que paso.

 

“No se metan en mi camino”Fue lo único que dijo la chica de rojo antes de irse tan rápido como llegó ‘Eso estuvo cercas’.

 

“Gracias por ayudar, te debo una amigo” dije dándole la mano, tenía que empezar a llevarme bien con los demás si me quería quedar aquí.

 

“no te apures, de cualquier forma, el director Ozpin me pidió que te llamara, quiere hablar contigo” Dijo el chico que acabamos de conocer

“¿El director Ozpin?” pregunte sin saber que podría ser, pese que por el momento no había hecho nada malo hasta donde sabía, o tal vez ya me iban a correr por que Weiss se había quejado.

 

“No me dijo lo que pasaba, pero yo que tu iba” me dijo tranquilo, no parecía que fuera algo malo.

 

“Bien, nos vemos mas tarde Jaune, hasta luego……”me iba a despedir del chico, pero no sabía su nombre pero me quede callado hasta que el me lo dijo

 

“Kaz… Kaz Grau, un gusto” nos dimos un apretón de manos.

 

“Baluent Blurgento, un gusto amigo” Dije mientras me dirigía al lugar donde había visto a Ozpin antes.

 

Cuando llegue a donde Ozpin se encontraba, vi a la misma maestra que había salido en todos los hologramas desde que llegue, la profesora Glynda, no parecía una maestra con la que se podía faltar con la tarea, mucho menos retarla.

 

“AAAh Blauent, ahí estás, conoces a la Profesora Goodwitch?” Dijo al acercarme a donde estaba de manera de saludo.

 

“N-n-no, Un gusto, mi nombre es Blauent Blurgento”Dije algo nervioso, ella era de las maestras más respetadas de combate por lo que me había dicho Ruby.

 

Por otra parte, Glynda solo se me quedó viendo, sin ninguna expresión. “lo veo en el salón de clases joven Blurgento” fue lo único que dijo, y se fue.

 

“Solo trata de ponerte nervioso, no te preocupes”Dijo Ozpin con un todo de diversión al verme tan nervioso.

 

“No sería la primer vez del día” dije riéndome a final de cuentas.

 

“Ahora… dime Blauent… ¿Estás listo para mañana?.”

  
  


(Inserte Let’s Go de Stuck in the Sound)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue el primer capitulo, esperen en siguiente, sera subido pronto uwu. Spoiler: el siguiente capitulo sera de Siniy


	7. ¿El mejor equipo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día del examen a llegado. ¿están listos los miembros de KRSBN?

**Siniy ll**

  
  


El sol acababa de salir; era ya oficialmente mi primer noche en Beacon Academy, ¿como había sido hasta el momento?, cuando había llegado a la academia el día anterior, no había tenido tiempo de encontrar a alguien debido a que debía registrar mi invitación por ser el campeón en el clasificatorio de Atlas Academy, pero definitivamente me había inspirado el discurso de Ozpin!!!!.

 

Al principio cuando nos habían dicho que dormiríamos en el piso del comedor me preocupe ya que por culpa de mi madre, se había asegurado de nunca permitir que no descansará en un lugar que no sea un colchón extremadamente caro y una pijama calentita, me trataban como un bebé!!!! claro, no es que no me gustara, pero no era ningún bebe, y lo había probado anoche, estaba tan cansado que, literalmente cuando mi cabeza toco mi pequeña almohada que llevaba conmigo me quedé profundamente dormido, como un bebé, ni siquiera me di cuenta que era el suelo!!!!, dios esto mejoraba cada segundo.

 

Aprovechando que me había despertado temprano, fui a correr un rato y a estirarme, después de todo, hoy era el dia del examen, debía estar listo. ‘todo se decide aquí’, estaba seguro de quedar, después de todo sabía combatir de forma excelente, pero no había forma de ayudar a mis eternos nervios, y después de todo, la verdad es que nunca espere llegar tan lejos.

 

Después de un efectivo calentamiento fui a ducharme a los vestidores del lugar y me dirigí a desayunar, moría de hambre y necesitaba algo para ingerir urgentemente.

 

“Espero haya bastante comida, podría comerme una vaca entera……” mis palabras se vieron detenidas al ver el comedor servido y lleno, en la mañana que me había levantado muy pocos más habían seguido mi ejemplo, pero en solo una hora todos estaban despiertos y por lo que parecía, no sólo los aspirantes a primer año se encontraban en el comedor, si no que se hallaban todos los estudiantes de Beacon Academy para desayunar, había escuchado que Beacon daba la oportunidad a sus estudiantes de quedarse si así gustaban durante las vacaciones, esto se debía a que como varios estudiantes no tenían una residencia en Vale y dado a los peligros del viaje entre reinos, Beacon empezó a ofrecer esto a sus estudiantes junto con varios lugares en donde entrenar y estudiar en todo momento.

 

“Al menos, si me quedo tengo un lugar para destruir” al principio me preocupaba no tener donde vivir durante vacaciones, pero esto terminaba con todas mis preocupaciones.

Cuando obtuve una buena porción de huevos, pan y leche, me dirigí a una mesa, algo importante para las escuelas es tener espacio debido a que deben recibir estudiantes de otras escuelas durante el festival Vytal, por lo que no faltaban mesas donde sentarse. Fue entonces que vi algo rojo.

 

Era una chica, vestida totalmente de rojo, comiendo en una mesa solitaria, al principio pensé en pasar de largo y buscar otro lugar donde comer, pero se supone que estaríamos aquí los siguientes años estudiando, por lo que debía empezar a hacer amigos, quien sabe, podríamos estar en el mismo equipo el día de mañana.

 

“hola, ¿no te parece una estupenda mañana para aplastar algo?” dije al tiempo que me sentaba y empezaba a comer de la forma más casual posible, ella por su lado quedó sorprendida, era obvio que no esperaba que llegara a comer con ella, volteo a verme con una cara entre enojada y sorprendida.

 

“¿Qué?”Fue lo único que dijo..

 

“¿Que?!! pero si solo tienes que ver afuera para saberlo, está soleado así que no habrá ningún contratiempo para poder ir y aplastar un montón de cráneos de Grimms” dije, al mismo tiempo que también masticaba mi desayuno y terminando con una mirada de maniático en mi rostro, no podía evitarlo, realmente quería ir a asesinar todos esos Grimm, tenía demasiada energía en mi cuerpo y debía ser consumida.

 

“Je, Tal vez tengas razón” dijo, y con esto, me sentí mucho más cómodo. Los 2 de nosotros seguimos desayunando tranquilamente. No fue hasta que vi pasar a un fauno mitad lobo enfrente de nosotros que el ambiente, cambió drásticamente, o al menos eso sentí cuando vi como la chica a mi lado derrite completamente con su mano una cuchara de aluminio.

 

“EEh… te vas a comer eso?”No pude pensar en algo más que decir, así que fue lo primero que salio de mi boca para tratar de sacarla de su trance.

 

“¿¿¿Qué????”dijo volteando a verme bastante enojada, no la culpaba, no sabia por que se había enojado al ver a ese sujeto.

 

“Solo pregunte si te ibas a acabar tu desayuno!!!!” dije asustado, solo quería hacerme su amigo, pero al parecer tendría que hacer bromas mas graciosas. “¿Conoces a ese fauno?” le pregunte tratando de buscar una forma de calmarla.

 

“Uuugh” dejo escapar mientras se recargaba en su asiento. “no realmente, solamente casi entro en una pelea el día de ayer con el” dijo volteando a ver su plato.

 

“Eeeh sé que no es mi problema, pero... ¿crees que sea buena idea pelear el primer día de clases con un posible compañero de equipo?” Ni yo me había buscado una pelea aún, y tenía el récord de peleas de comida en mi antigua academia.

 

“¿Qué?” fue lo único que ella dijo.

 

“No creo que sea realmente buena idea pelea…..”

 

“No, No, Eso no” dijo exasperada. ‘creo que mi nueva amiga no era la persona más tolerante’.

 

“Que dijiste sobre los equipos?”terminó ella mirándome con una mirada ya muy estresada.

 

“OOOh eso, ¿no has escuchado los rumores?, dicen que formaremos equipos, algunos dicen que solo serán parejas, pero otros dicen que serán equipos de 4. ¿¡No es genial!?”. Sinceramente termine con toda la emoción del mundo, me emocionaba la idea de ser parte de un equipo y no iba a engañar a nadie, entre más personas hubiera en mi equipo mejor, siempre había querido un hermano (cosa que mis padres nunca me dieron) pero ahora probablemente tendría 3, o quién sabe, hasta me atrevería pedirle al Director Ozpin que dejara que mi equipo fuera más grande.

 

“Aaah” Gritó mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa. ‘¿Cual es su problema?’.

 

“Lo único que me faltaba”. dijo mientras se quedaba callada, tenía que hacer algo.

 

“Hey, oye, creo…. que… no me había presentado, mucho gusto soy Siniy, Siniy Vermont, sabes, antes de pelear siempre me tomo unas 5 latas de refresco, pero creo que tu necesitas mas estas” fue entonces que le di la lata de Mountain dew que estaba guardando para tomar después del desayuno, no necesitaría mas de 6 para el examen de admisión….. esperaba.

 

“Que? eeeh gracias” dijo algo insegura tomando la lata, como si estuviera envenenada, pero una vez que la abrió y la tomó de un solo trago parecía como si se hubiera empezado a relajar, entonces y solo entonces, me volteo a ver sin un pizca de enojo “Rowan Nasrin” Dijo mientras extendía su mano y chocamos los puños, sentía que de alguna extraña manera, acababa de hacer mi primera amiga no solo en Beacon, si no en todo Vale.

 

“Ren, Ren, Recuerda lo que te dije sobre los perezosos, Tenemos que queda ju……” Mi tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por una potente voz que venía cerca de nosotros, parecía una chica, la vi de lejos caminando con un tipo vestido de verde y cabello oscuro, ella, por el contrario, era una chaparra (probablemente un poco más baja que Rowan si mis cálculos no fallaban) pero musculosa chica vestida de rosa y un lindo cabello que se mezclaba entre el naranja y el rojo, tal vez alguien mas no hubiera prestado atención a esto, pero por alguna razón sentí un escalofrió al verla.

 

“Atención a todos los prospecto a nuevo ingreso, se solicita que pasen a prepararse y consecuentemente, ingresen a la zona indicada para dar inicio al examen” Era otra vez la voz de la maestra de combate que nos había estado dando instrucciones desde que habíamos llegado.

 

“Supongo que tenemos que irnos, hasta luego….. Siny”. Rowan ya se había levantado y había empezado a caminar antes que me diera cuenta.

 

“Adiooos”. me despedí. ‘Es Siniy’. No puede corregirla, pero era un avance, al menos sabía que recordaba parte de mi nombre. “Ahora, ¿dónde diablos estaba mi casillero?”.

  
  


…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

No más excusas, no más espera, no más malas bromas y parloteo innecesario que tanto me gustaba hacer para mantener mis nervios a raya, ya nada se interpondría en mi camino…. o al menos eso esperaba, ni siquiera sabía en qué consiste el examen, solo esperaba poder asesinar un montón de Grimms, o al menos poder pelear……. me conformaba con poder aplastar un montón de cosas.

 

“A trabajar”. Termine de vestirme justo con esa frase. Por suerte para mi, mi casillero no había estado tan lejos, así que me había puesto mi ropa rápido,mi atuendo de combate consistía en  un poco d e ropa cómoda color azul debajo, nada especial, pero arriba usaba una gran gabardina blanca que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y para terminar, un poco de armadura en los hombros, después de todo tenía que proteger los brazos con los que sostenía mi arma. 

 

“Hora del rock”Dije mientras tomaba mi arma ‘Deep Blues’, Un gran mazo, lo suficiente como para mandar a volar a un Ursa, no había tenido oportunidad de darle mantenimiento, lo cual obviamente no era nada bueno, pero por ahora esperaba que nada fuera a pasar durante el examen, después de todo ya no había tiempo.

 

Mi tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando escuche una voz que probablemente me gustaría no reconocerla con tanta claridad gritar. “Ella sale en todas las cajas de cereal de Pumpkin Pete’s” Seguido de una voz masculina desconocida completamente para mi. ‘¿Weiss también está haciendo amigos?’ fue la pregunta que se me vino a la cabeza.

 

“¿Esa eres tu? ¡Sólo lo hacen para atletas estrella y caricaturas!” escuche la voz masculina mencionar emocionada, seguido de una voz femenina que claramente ya no era Weiss.

 

“Si….. fue bastante cool”. Ok, definitivamente tenía que saber quienes eran los nuevos amigos de Weiss, si una de ellas estaba en una caja de cereal definitivamente tenía que saber quienes eran.

 

Fue cuando voltee a ver que realmente me sorprendí, esa de ahí era Pyrrha Nikos, la cuatro veces campeona del torneo regional de mistral. Empecé a dirigirme a ellos de inmediato, estaba un poco alejado, pero, cuando estaba a punto de llegar por alguna extraña razón Pyrrha lanzó su lanza al chico atrapándolo en la pared y alejando al pobre de Weiss.

 

“Ok…….:” fue lo único que se me ocurrió, se suponía que era yo el que hacía cosas así de random. 

 

“Lo sientoooo”(I’m sorry). Cuando estaba a punto de saludar a Weiss, una vez más fui interrumpido, ahora por los altavoces.

 

“Todos los aspirantes a nuevo ingreso, favor de presentarse en el barranco para el inicio del examen”. Una vez terminado el anuncio, Pyrrha y Weiss empezaron su camino hacia la salida al barranco.

 

“Fue lindo conocerte”.Pyrrha tomó su lanza y se fue. Genial, ahora tenía que alcanzarlas, así que apresure mi paso y justo cuando estaba a unos metros las salude.

 

“Vaya forma de coquetear Pyrrha Nikos, esperaría eso de alguien como The Ice Queen, pero tu?” Las dos chicas se voltearon a verme, con expresiones claramente diferentes: mientras Pyrrha parecía que la habían atrapado haciendo algo malo, ademas de que su cara se había tornado de un tono que hacía juego perfecto con su cabello, Weiss tenía su expresión de: Cállate no es gracioso, con una pizca de enojo.

 

“Siny, por favor no molestes ahora, tenemos que ir todos al barranco” contesto Weiss inmediatamente en su tono de niña rica y molesta que siempre tiene.

 

“Es Siniy!!!!”. Conteste harto de que se equivocara. “Creí que tratarías de ser tan pesada Weiss, ¿Ahora vas a hacer que la mejor peleadora de nuestra generación sea igual que tu?” si ella iba a empezar de molesta, yo haría lo mismo.

 

“Como te atreves??? ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó!!!” empezó a gritarme y a decirme varias cosas, pero ya la había dejado de escuchar, siempre era igual. 

 

“Eeeh Eeeh” mientras tanto, la pobre Pyrrha parecía no saber que hacer, no la culpo, era muy difícil presenciar esa actitud en Weiss. ‘Supongo que después de todo ella no debe ser igual a ella’.

 

“Soy Siniy Vermont, no hagas caso a lo que dice, mis chistes suelen ser mejores” Dije dirigiéndome a Pyrrha, ganándome una pequeña risa de esta (Y un gruñido de exasperación de Weiss). “Siendo sincero no pensé encontrarte aquí, Aunque a ella si” dije apuntando como si no nos pudiera ver.

 

“Mucho gusto Siniy, Supongo que ya sabes quien soy…. ¿así que ustedes dos se conocen?”. Dijo apuntando a Weiss y a mi.

 

“Lamentablemente si” Contesto Weiss. ‘Ouch’. “su padre trammmmmm” no tuvo la oportunidad de acabar ya que me había lanzado a taparle la boca inmediatamente cuando sentí que iba a mencionar al que una vez fue mi padre. además de que la  termine derribando.

 

“Escucha, sé que no somos los mejores amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero por favor no menciones a nadie de mi antigua familia, no soy más uno de ellos, ¿Ok?, no hagas preguntas, después te explicare mejor.” le dije en el susurro más suave que podía, ni siquiera sabía que mi voz podía sonar tan despacio, ella en consecuencia solo asintió con una mirada furiosa, como si me dijera: “Ok, pero aléjate de mi de una vez, no me toques”. La conocía bien.

 

Una vez de pie, nos sacudimos el polvo, como si nada hubiera pasado, esperaba que Pyrrha no hubiera escuchado algo de lo que dije, pero, al juzgar por su cara de confusión, esperaba que estuviera en lo correcto.

 

“Lo conocí en un combate en un torneo interescolar de Atlas, Su padre es igual de raro que el, Ahora, vayámonos Pyrrha” Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y seguía el camino al barranco.

 

“Lo siento, adiooos” se despidió Pyrrha mientras era arrastrada por Weiss.

 

“Adiós, te veo luego” termina con una sonrisa, nunca pensé que podría tener a una excelente combatiente en mi misma clase, probablemente la mejor de mi generación, esperaba poder enfrentarla luego.

 

Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho que casi se escapa mi pasado, sabía que no podía escapar por siempre de él, pero si algo iba a hacer ahora que había dejado atrás mi pasado, era no depender de el nunca más, y lo más importante: no iba a dejar que se creyera que logre esto por venir de una familia adinerada, no, iba a lograr ser un cazador por mérito propio, por mi propio sudor. Weiss, era un serio problema en mi plan, había querido encontrarla y pedirle que no le dijera a nadie sobre mi familia desde que llegué a Beacon, pero no la había encontrado hasta hace unos segundos, solo esperaba que no le fuera a contar a nadie.

 

‘No hay tiempo para pensar en eso’. El acantilado estaba en frente de mi, ahora si era el momento, Por fin podría descargar toda la energía que tenia acumulada.

 

Fue cuando vi a los demás que estaban a unos 10 metros a mi izquierda, frente a la profesora Goodwitch y al director Ozpin, Y viéndolos de frente mis futuros compañeros…. siempre y cuando aprobara el examen. Todos estaban parados sobre una clase de placa de metal, suponía que era lo que nos mandaría a volar al examen…. no es como que hubiera preguntado al profesor que me registro algo sobre el examen. Pude contar 17 lugares de los cuales, no quedaban muchos libres, había 3 lugares disponibles, vi el tercer lugar contando de izquierda a derecha libre, justo a la izquierda de un tipo con cabello color gris y peinado de honguito, ‘Je’, y a la derecha de un tipo con una gabardina café, gogles de soldador en la frente y por lo que podía ver, un brazo robótico.

 

Pasaron unos 5 minutos mas hasta que otro llegara, Un chico de baja estatura que vestía como un ninja completamente de negro y una bufanda roja,durante ese tiempo, ninguno de nosotros se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, mientras Glynda revisaba algo en una gran tableta electrónica y Ozpin nos miraba, como si intentara leer nuestros pensamientos….. espero que esa no sea su semblanza. ‘Ozpin… sé que puedes leer mi mente, ñam ñam ñam ñam’..... nada, no reaccionó. ‘bueno… ahora sé que no puede leer mentes’.

 

Después de que Rowan ocupara el último lugar disponible a 2 lugares a mi derecha, el examen dio inicio con justamente lo que esperaba, otro discurso de Ozpin.

 

“Por años han entrenado para volverse grandes guerreros y el dia de hoy sus habilidades serán evaluadas en el Bosque Esmeralda” Término, mientras inmediatamente, continuaba la maestra Glynda “Ahora, Estoy muy segura que muchos de ustedes han escuchado rumores sobre la asignación de equipos, Bueno, permítanme terminar con sus dudas. A cada uno de ustedes se les asignan compañeros de equipo… Hoy mismo”. Termino de explicar Glynda. ‘Siiiiiiiii’. Justo lo que quería, esto solo mejoraba segundo a segundo.

 

“Estos compañeros permanecerán con ustedes el resto de su tiempo aquí en Beacon”. Continuo Ozpin. “Así que lo mejor será que encuentren un compañero con el que se puedan llevar bien”. ‘Oh sí’ estaba a unas palabras de saltar de emoción. “Habiendo dicho esto, la primera persona o personas con la que hagan contacto visual después de haber aterrizado se convertirá en su compañero o compañeros por los siguientes 4 años”. “Siiii”. Grite de emoción, mis deseos habían sido concedidos, y por raro que parezca, tal vez podría tener más de 1 compañero, después de todo éramos un número impar ¿no?.

 

“Después de obtener sus compañeros, diríjanse al extremo norte del bosque”. no sonaba tan difícil cuando Ozpin lo decía tan tranquilo. “Encontrarán obstáculos en el camino, no duden en destruirlos….. o morirán”. Ahora si que sonaba a un reto, me gusta eso. “Serán monitoreados y calificados por la duración de su iniciación pero nuestros instructores no intervendrán. Encontrarán un templo abandonado al final del camino que contiene una cantidad de reliquias, Cada pareja o grupo deberá elegir una, y regresar a la cima del barranco. Guardaremos ese objeto, al igual que su posición y los clasificaremos apropiadamente…..¿Hay alguna pregunta?” término Ozpin. a pesar que un chico del otro extremo empezó a hablar, Ozpin continuo. “¡Bien! Ahora, todos tomen su posiciones” muy bien, llego la hora, me acomode en una posición cómoda para ser lanzado, y usando mi semblanza, me volví más ligero, así me aseguraría de llegar más lejos, empezaron por el lado izquierdo, así que cuando menos lo pensaba, el tipo de café a mi izquierda ya había sido lanzado.

 

“Aaaaahhh”Fue lo que grite al ser lanzado, no porque tuviera miedo ciertamente, fue más por la emoción que tenía acumulada. ‘Mi vida comienza hoy’.


End file.
